


Midnight lake swims

by Myheavenonthissite



Series: malec-meet-cutes [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Swimming, this is selfindulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: based on a prompt found on tumblr:“i’m swimming laps in a lake alone at night and i thought no one else was here but i just swam right into you and uh?? you’re not wearing a shirt and you’re hot as hell pl ease take me right here” au(https://estherthewordartist.tumblr.com/post/141452178149/more-au-ideas-no-one-asked-for)





	Midnight lake swims

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So i just needed some fluff in my life, and i read that tumblr post and i couldnt help myself.  
> This isn't beta read, and i'm not a native English speaker. 
> 
> I've also written an NSFW version of this, if you're interested, let me know!  
> Also, if you enjoyed reading this, let me know! i appreciate every comment and kudo <3
> 
> Enjoy~

Alec couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he found the perfect swimming place, it was deserted. That last thing was to be expected since it was almost midnight. But Alec couldn’t sleep and he needed to get out. He didn’t normally get very lucky, but now he stumbled upon this beautiful lake and he couldn’t believe his luck. It was empty and although he was never one to break any rules, he really wanted to take a swim there. So, after checking that there wasn’t anybody around, he takes of his clothes and slides into the water. The water feels cold on his skin but not unbearably so. Carefully he makes his way to the other side, because the moon gives a lot of light but it’s still dark, and who knows what can be in this water?

He loses himself in the feeling of the water, the smooth glide and the soothing sounds of splashing that he hears. His worries fade away and he feels calm for the first time in what feels like forever. Since he’s alone, he closes his eyes and starts to swim in the general direction of where he left his clothes. He’s been in the lake for a while now and while he doesn’t want to get out, he is getting cold. Lost in his thoughts, he enjoys the end of his swim, when suddenly he collides with something firm but soft. His eyes flew open, to stare into the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. He felt himself blush and frantically tried to swim backwards, but the other had a hold of him and oh god, they weren’t wearing clothes, were they? He knew he wasn’t but was the other? 

His mind scrambled for an explanation of what happened, one moment he was alone, the other he was here with a gorgeous man. He didn’t know what to think. 

“Hi!” the other guy said, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

“H- Hi?” Alec responded, unsure of himself. His mind was screaming at him that he was NAKED in a lake with a gorgeous man. He started swimming towards the closest shore, mostly trying to escape this awkward situation, but the guy just followed him. 

“I see you’ve found my favorite swimming place in the summer.” The guy sounded amused and curious, while Alec was trying to get himself to calm down. Yes, he was naked, but the guy probably couldn’t tell, could he? He chuckled and tries to respond as smoothly as possible. “Yeah, I did. So you come here often?” Alec could feel himself blush even harder than he already was and mentally facepalmed. There went his attempt to talk smoothly. 

The guy laughed, and Alec’s heart raced. “You could say that. I’ve been coming around for a few summers now, and when I need to take a break, I come here. It’s a beautiful lake, and I love to swim in it. Usually I’m alone, though, and not with a beautiful stranger.” With that, the guy winked at Alec and Alec’s brain fried itself and screamed at him: BEAUTIFUL. He went under and gulped a large part of the lake. Oh god. How could this situation get any worse? 

He felt two hands pull him up under his armpits and soon, he was being pulled up on the shore, while still mostly being under water. 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry”. He heard the other guy say. He gingerly sat up, and looked at the other guy who was still completely in the water. Now that he had calmed down and didn’t focus on not drowning, he could check this other guy out. And god, what a man. Alec was sure he was drooling, and he felt himself blush, but the other guy was too busy checking him out for him to notice. 

He rasped his throat, “It’s okay, I’m sorry for swimming in to you and scaring you.” At the sound of his voice, the other guy snapped his eyes back up to his face, pupils so big his eyes seemed black. 

“Oh, darling, that’s okay. You can-“ the guy cut himself off and looked away. Alec watched him curiously take a few breaths “I’m Magnus.” He said, looking back at Alec and smiling a radiant smile. 

“Alec.” He said, slipping back into the water completely. Then he realized he was completely naked in front of the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen and he wonders if he is also naked and if he doesn’t stop thinking about nakedness, he’s going to have a problem. 

But he can’t come out of the water, unless he want Magnus to see him in full glory. Which, okay, wouldn’t be to bad. Alec isn’t unsure about his body. But still, it’s a bit soon maybe. And he really doesn’t want to leave this amazing looking guy. 

“You want to swim a few laps together?” he asked Magnus, who’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Certainly.” 

They make some small talk during their first lap, just enjoying the lake and the company. After a few laps, Alec began feeling really uncomfortable in the water. Despite still not wanting to leave the gorgeous guy behind, he felt he had no choice. 

“I have to come out.” Alec said, breaking their comfortable silence.

Magnus swiveled around with a smirk on his face. “You do? Go ahead!” 

Alec blushed. “No, not that kind of coming out.” He rolled his eyes as he watched as Magnus’ face fell. “I meant that I need to get out of the water, my skin is all wrinkly and uncomfortable.” To demonstrate he held his hand above water. 

Magnus crinkled his eyes and said “I’m not stopping you.”

Alec blushed and stuttered. “yeah, I know, it just- I’m. I’m naked?”

Understanding colored Magnus’ eyes. If Alec wasn’t mistaken, he even blushed a little. It wasn’t easy to see, especially in the dark. “oh, I’ll just, turn around or something.” Magnus started to turn around. “Unless,” he stopped. “Unless you want me to take a peek?” Magnus said with a smirk on his face, raising an eyebrow. 

Alec felt himself flush and tried to stutter an answer, but Magnus had already turned around. He lifted himself out of the water and started to put his clothes back on his still wet body. it was really uncomfortable, but he didn’t bring any towels, so he had no choice. When he was finished, he was on the fence about what to do. On the one hand, he had no excuses to stay, and it was getting late. If he wanted to sleep a little bit, he needed to get back. But he really didn’t want to leave this gorgeous guy.

“So… I’m going to leave now. Maybe... Maybe we could meet again?” Alec asked, unsure of himself. The guy had been flirting with him, but that didn’t have to mean anything. But as he looked down to Magnus in the lake, the guy was smiling the most beautiful smile Alec had ever seen. 

“Sure! There’s a diner, called Taki’s a block away. I don’t know if you’ve ever been there, but they have the most delicious pancaked. Maybe we could have breakfast there?”

“YES!” Alec shouted. “I mean, um, yes, that would be nice. See you around 10?”

“Bye Alec, see you at 10!”

Alec took one last look at the gorgeous face of Magnus and walked away, back to his bed. Somehow, he doesn’t think that he will need it tonight.


End file.
